Bloody Valentine
by CSIMel
Summary: Calleigh Eric CSI Miami with all the drama and a touch of romance just as it should be! Valentines Day with a double murder. COMPLETE! Please Review!
1. Valentine's Day

BLOODY VALENTINE

PAIRING: Calleigh and Eric (who else!)

RATING: PG –13

GENRE: Romance/Action

DISCLAIMER: Don't own CSI Miami or its Characters. Wish I did but…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the reviews. I wanted to write a Calleigh and Eric fic, but also wanted to do a crime-orientated thing so it wouldn't be total mush. The romance is subtle; maybe in my next one I'll do something stronger. I started writing this on Valentines Day, (no joke!) hence the title, which, for all you trivia buffs is also the name of a Good Charlotte song which was the basis of the fic. Read, review and enjoy! (Happy Valentines Day!)

OH MY LOVE

PLEASE DON'T CRY

I'LL WASH MY BLOODY HANDS AND WE'LL START A NEW LIFE

I DON'T KNOW MUCH AT ALL

I DON'T KNOW WRONG FROM RIGHT

ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE YOU TONIGHT

Officer Jenkins sighed as he noticed the Sedan at Wildflower Lookout. Cars had been prohibited from parking there since the incident in 99' where a drunk driver had driven through the barrier and off the cliff. He hopped out the car and grabbed his flashlight. He strolled up to the car and tapped sharply on the steamed up windows.

"This is Miami-Dade Police. I'm going to have to ask you to move your vehicle." He ordered. Officer Jenkins waited a few moments for a response then tried again. "This is a restricted area, I'm going to ask you again to move your vehicle." He reached to open the door. "If you don't move I will have to arrest – oh my God!" Officer Jenkins quickly moved away from the vehicle. Inside he saw a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. A male and a female sitting in the front of the car. Dead.

Calleigh Duquense sighed as she walked into work. It was Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year for singles like herself. The site of happy couples made her want to puke, or at least stay in bed all day watching depressing soap operas. Still, life had to go on, Valentine's Day didn't stop murderers, why should it stop her. Calleigh strode into the locker room and dumped her bag down on the bench in front of her locker. She looked up to find a red rose stuck to the front of the door. Calleigh picked it up gently, and turned around. Eric Delko was standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said cheekily.

Calleigh smiled, shaking her head.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," Eric replied jokingly. He than became stern. "but serious Calleigh, will you be my Valentine?"

Calleigh burst out laughing and threw her make-up bag at him. Eric caught it just as Horatio entered the room. They both stopped laughing and started rummaging around in their lockers.

"Morning," Horatio Caine said emotionlessly, oblivious to the fact that it was Valentines Day. "We have a double homicide at Wild Flower lookout. We need all hands on deck, so I need you two to head over to the scene." Horatio glanced at the flower in Calleigh's hand and the make-up bag Eric was holding. "Is something going on here?"

"No." Calleigh and Eric said simultaneously.

Horatio paused for a minute before leaving the room.

Calleigh gave Eric a sly grin and grabbed the bag from his hand. She slammed her locker shut.

"Let's go, Romeo," she said to Eric, striding out of the room.

Eric slammed his locker shut and followed her out of the room.


	2. Wild Flower Lookout

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

WILDFLOWER LOOKOUT

Eric and Calleigh hopped out of the Hummer and looked around at the crime scene. Alexx Woods, the M.E. was examining the bodies while the new CSI Ryan Wolfe, was busy taking photographs of the scene. They grabbed their field kit from the back and walked over to Ryan, who was in the middle of taking photos.

"What have we got, Ryan?" Calleigh asked as she put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Male and female vic, Christina Claire and Joshua Brooks. Nothing missing from the scene and no sign of struggle."

"Some one they knew?" Eric said questionably.

"Or someone they didn't fear." Horatio replied putting on his sunglasses. I better go and notify the families. Finish up here and I'll see you back at the lab. As Horatio drove off, Calleigh and Eric started looking around the scene.

"There are too many tracks here to determine which is the killers." Eric said, taking some photos. "I'll try to separate the fresh tracks from the old ones."

"Supposing that the victim did drive here." Ryan stated, examining the area around the car.

"You may have a point there," Eric said, kneeling "have a look at this."

Ryan and Calleigh walked over to where he was standing.

"There's only one tire track. A motorbike perhaps." Calleigh said.

"And who takes a motorbike up to Wildflower Lookout?"

Calleigh looked at Ryan curiously.

"It's a make-out spot." He answered.

"I guess you'd know about it, wouldn't you, Eric," Calleigh replied, grinning.

"You should see it at sunset." Eric said flirtingly.

Ryan, noticing the flirtations between his co-workers, quickly changed the subject.

"I discovered a cartridge case by the passenger side window." He held up the evidence bag to show the others.

"Looks like a .25 callibur. I'll know more when I get it back to the lab.

As Eric went back to examining tread marks and Ryan searching around the car, Calleigh walked over to where Alexx was finishing up her examination of the victims.

"You guys never thought that having a little fun could kill you, did you?" Alexx mumbled to the victims. She saw Calleigh approach and gave her a sad smile. "Time of death between 1 – 2 am. Rigor Mortis has just begun to set in. Cause of death due to bullet to the heart. They died immediately. I should have the specifics when I get these two back to the lab."

Calleigh nodded.

"We'll finish up here and meet you back at the lab."

**Authors Note: I don't know if all the technical terms are correct, but I gave it my best shot. I'm a year 11 student, not a forensic scientist!**


	3. Horatio's Office

**Hey guys, this chapters kinda short, sorry. Wanted to get a Horatio/Yelina moment into the story. Poor Horatio deserves some happiness, he's always putting other people before him. Ahh, so noble. I love him!**

HORATIO'S OFFICE

Horatio had just arrived back to the lab, after spending an hour consoling the parents of the victims. It pained him to see the torment that these people go through, a torment he knew very well. That was the reason that motivated him to seek the truth and put the killers in jail, so that the families can put their minds at rest.

_These people have been through so much;_ Horatio thought to himself _the least we could give them is justice._

Horatio's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up from his desk and gave the person standing there a faint smile. Yelina smiled and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"News on our victims?" Horatio asked.

"Christina Claire, 22 and Joshua Brooks, 24. Both employed at Hotel Serene. Christina was a lounge singer and Joshua was a security guard." Yelina said, handing Horatio the files. "Probably be best to start there."

Horatio nodded and Yelina left the room. Horatio stood up and quickly walked down to the lab where Calleigh was working on bullet comparisons. Calleigh looked up from what she was doing and took off her protective earmuffs.

"The bullets both match. They came from the same gun." Calleigh said, jotting down a few notes.

"You done with the paperwork?" Horatio asked.

"Yep," Calleigh replied.

"Good," Horatio said, walking out the door "follow me, we going to the Hotel Serene."

Calleigh quickly clipped on her badge and holstered her gun, following quickly in suit.


	4. Hotel Serene

**Chapter 4 – I love this chapter. The characters are loosely based on some of my friends and they found it hilarious when I showed it to them. Our friend 'Robbie' thought it was a pretty accurate description of him! Lol! Have fun drawing your own conclusions on the murderer!**

HOTEL SERENE

Horatio and Calleigh were sitting uncomfortably backstage at Hotel Serene. They had broken the news to a distraught Jessica Nielsen, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"How could this have happened," she cried as Calleigh handed her a tissue "I mean, who would want to kill Christina?"

"That's where we're hoping you could help us out on." Calleigh said gently "You and Ms Claire were close, were you?"

"Best friends." Jessica said, sobbing.

"Do you know if she had any angry ex-boyfriends?" Horatio asked.

Jessica shook her head into her tissue. She suddenly stopped crying and looked up at the detectives.

"She did have some pretty freaky admirers. There was Robbie, the creepy maintenance guy and Franco-"

"Creepy," Calleigh interrupted, "in what way?"

"Oh he just used to stare at her a lot, send her flowers and stuff. Chrissy tried to tell him loads of times she wasn't interested, but he was so persistent. Josh – her boyfriend – had a word with him and he back down." She saw the detectives exchange glances. "He was harmless, though. It was Franco that was a bit crazy."

"Who's Franco?" Horatio queried.

"Franco Burns. He's a bartender at the lounge. Now he was disturbed. He used to send Chrissy letters and stuff. It was all right at first, compliments on her voice, but then they started to get disturbing. I think I have them here somewhere-" Jessica rummaged around in a small dressing table draw. "Here." She produced a stack of letters, most unopened. "We were trying to collect enough to get him fired."

Calleigh opened an evidence bag and Jessica dropped them in. Calleigh sealed the bag and put them in her kit.

"Thank-you for your time, Ms Nielsen. We know this must be a very tough time for you and we appreciate your assistance." Horatio said warmly, standing up "Before we go, would you mind if my colleague here collected your fingerprints?"

"Sure," Jessica said, nodding. After Calleigh and printed her, Horatio gave Jessica his card.

"If you can think of anything, please, do not hesitate to call us."

Horatio and Calleigh left the Hotel and stood at the car park entrance.

"She seemed a bit to upset to be lying, Horatio." Calleigh said, breaking the silence.

"Or maybe she's just a good actress," Horatio replied, pointing to a motorbike, with similar tread marks to that found at the scene.

Calleigh looked at the number plate. Never in her life had four figures stood out so clearly. J-E-S-S. Property of Jessica Nielsen.


	5. The Morgue

**Hey guys, new chapter. Sorry it's so short. I felt i had to put in something about Ryan. Sigh, i miss Speed. I'd like to dedicate it to my buds and to my first reviewers - LuvsDelkoSpeed, Remote Control Princess and drama-freak-csim. You guys are too super!**

Ryan strode down to the morgue, slightly nervous. While he tried not to let his inexperience show, it was hard. He was new at this. And his colleagues wouldn't let him forget it.

He opened the door. Alexx was busy examining one of the victims.

"Poor baby, you never knew what was coming," Alexx said softly, stroking the hair of the female victim.

"Christina Claire and Joshua Brooks, early 20's. What was the cause of death?" Ryan asked, looking at the victims.

"Gunshot to the chest, they bled out internally," Alexx said "died in a matter of seconds. Also found traces of white powder around the nose of the male victim. Ran it through trace. Cocaine."

Ryan thanked Alexx and turned to leave.

"You know, it's quite romantic," Alexx said, talking to no one in particular.

Ryan looked at her curiously.

"Lovers, murdered on Valentines' Day," Alexx replied "and a murder of passion at that."

"I don't see how murder of any sort can be romantic." Ryan said, surprised at Alexx's comment.

"I've been doing this for awhile," Alexx said coldly "don't think I don't know that."

Ryan glanced at the young lovers, lying side by side.

"Alexx," Ryan said uncertainly "is there something going on between Calleigh and Eric?"

"Since Tim passed away, they both have changed." Alexx looked Ryan in the eye "Murder affects people in different ways; in their case, it has drawn them together."

Ryan nodded.

"Anything else," Alexx added, a faint smile on her face "is anyone's guess."

They both looked at each other and smiled.


	6. The Lab

**Another short chapter, sorry. I apologize for the lack of romance, I try to work subtly, but it doesn't always turn out the way I want it to. I was running out of steam and inspiration at the time. But I promise I'll make a good interrogation chapter for next time. Ah, my head is spinning out of control with ideas. I think I'm going to be sick!**

THE LAB

Calleigh was busy reading through the letters she found in the victims dressing room. She frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"A long Valentines Day?" Eric asked as he entered the lab.

"The longest," Calleigh said, stretching "there's over 50 letters here from Franco. Each one as grammatically incorrect as the next."

"Are they that bad?" Eric asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes, and when I finally get past the spelling, well, lets just say I can't blame them for being scared of him."

'Let me read," Eric skimmed over one of the letters. " '_I need to know if you feel the same way about me. I hate the way you look at that jackass. I want to rip out your eyes and keep them with me, so I'm the only one you look at._' " Eric put the letter down. "This guy is a freak."

"That's one of the tamer letters. The rest are much worse." Calleigh said, shuddering.

"I ran the tire track on Jessica's bike to the one we found at the scene." Eric said "It's a match."

"So that means Jessica's bide was at the lookout at the night of the murders." Calleigh looked puzzled. "I just don't understand why she would kill her best friend."

Eric and Calleigh sorted through the letters, (their hands brushing on more than one occasion) until Eric noticed something.

"This one's not from Franco." Eric said, opening it up "It's from Lighthouse Records."

"Let me have a look," Calleigh said, Eric handing her the letter " 'Dear Miss Claire, thankyou for sending us your tape. We were very impressed by your sound and would like to offer you a deal with our studio…' " Christina was being offered a recording contract!"

"Jessica wouldn't have been too happy about that, especially since it would split up her duo." Eric stated.

"Yes and only Christina being offered a chance at the big time." Calleigh replied.

"Sounds like a motive for murder to me." Eric said, reading over the letter.

Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"And me."

**Author's Note: Hope that was fun for you. With the letter from Franco, I asked my friend, who was the basis for my character 'Jess' if the letter was creepy and she said it was. I just remembered I have sports day tomorrow. Oh gosh, I hope I can get out of it. Wish me luck!**


	7. Interrogating Jessica Nielsen

Author's Note: A huge thankyou to my reviewers: you guys rock! Here's my interrogation chapter, as promised. It's not very Calleigh/Eric, but I needed to do some crime-orientated thing. I've been busy with biology and drama assignments so, I've been a bit preoccupied. Whoops! Anyway, read, review, enjoy! Thank-you.

INTERROGATION ROOM

Eric and Horatio peered through the mirrored glass at Jessica Nielsen, who was tapping nervously on the metal table in front of her.

"What do you think, H?" Eric asked, looking at his superior.

"Let's let the evidence speak for itself," Horatio said, in his usual professional manner.

They both walked into the small interrogation room, Eric taking a seat and Horatio standing by the window.

"Look, how long is this gonna take? Jessica asked impatiently "I have a show to get ready for!"

"We'd have figured you'd be at home, grieving for your best friend." Eric stated bluntly.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say," Jessica answered, looking away "the show must go on."

"Ah, yes," Horatio spoke up, facing Jessica "you're duo. How's that coming along, without the main attraction?"

Jessica frowned.

"As well as can be expected," Jessica said vaguely "she wasn't the only talented performer. I had skill."

"You must have been angry when Christina got offered a recording contract. And you didn't."

"Christina got a recording contract?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"Don't act so surprised." Eric said, shoving a photocopy of the letter in front of her.

"I've – I've never seen that before!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I think the evidence will disagree with you on that one," Horatio stated "we found your fingerprints on the letter."

"Okay, I saw it," Jessica said, folding her arms "so I hid it from her."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"I was angry!" Jessica cried "When we started this, we made a pact that if we made it big, we'd do it together. And then I find out that she gave them a demo tape! I was pissed off! She always gets everything- the fans, the encore the guys…" Jessica trailed off.

Horatio and Eric stared at her.

"It just wasn't fair, that's all." Jessica looked at her hands.

"In addition to that, we found tire tracks at the crime scene," Eric said, "The tread marks are the same as those on your motorbike."

"That can't be!" Jessica cried "I wasn't anywhere near the lookout that night!"

"We found evidence of your bike being there," Horatio said, staring at Jess intently "and you've certainly have a motive-"

Jessica cut him off.

"I didn't kill her!" She yelled, "She was my best friend."

"Then tell us where you were the other night." Horatio demanded.

"After the show, Christina left with Josh," Jessica answered, sighing, "I stayed, had a few drinks and went to my room."

"That's what happened?" Eric asked.

"Yes!" Jessica said firmly "I may be guilt of jealously, but I'm not guilty of murder!"

Horatio and Eric excused themselves from the room.

"I think she's telling the truth, H," Eric stated, looking at a nervous Jessica through the glass.

"Me too," Horatio paused, and sighed "which brings us back to square one."

**One final note: I was so tempted to put in something about Horatio putting on his sunnies and placing his hands on his hips, but he wouldn't do that in the lab. Sigh, gotta love Horatio and his sunglasses of justice. Sorry if it's boring, but I needed it in the story. So go on, what are you waiting for? Review!**


	8. Back To Square One

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, as I had a deadly case of writer's block. This chapter is probably short, (that's the way, uh ha, uh ha, I like it!) but it will satisfy the E/C shipper in everyone! Enjoy and review! Please!**

THE LAB

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan were already in the lab when Horatio entered.

"Okay guys, what have we got?"

Eric spoke up.

"Tread marks from a motorbike."

"Doesn't that belong to Jess?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but she has an air tight alibi, with surveillance to back it up." Eric replied.

"Could it be possible that someone took her bike?" Calleigh asked.

"Already printed it," Ryan answered, "mostly partials, but got one usable print. Ran it through AFIS, but came up with nothing."

"That leaves us with the murder weapon, Calleigh?" Horatio queried, everyone turning to face her.

". 22 calibre, automatic. If I had the gun, I could tell you more, though," she answered, smiling apologetically.

There was a knock at the door and they quickly turned around.

"I ran the name Franco Anderson through our database," Yelina said, placing a file on the table "he has five temporary restraining orders against him. Including one from our victim."

"When was that?" Horatio asked.

"A few months ago." Yelina answered, glancing through the file.

"That means he's in violation of the TRO," Calleigh said, showing some of the letters "Franco's letters were dated a couple of weeks ago."

"Let's bring him in." Horatio said, leaving with Yelina.

Ryan, Calleigh and Eric stood there for a few seconds, clearing up the evidence. There was an awkward pause.

Ryan was sneaking glances at the two of them. Things had seemed a bit weird between the two of them and Ryan didn't want to get in the middle of anything.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to, uh, see how Valera's doing," he said pathetically, clearly looking for an excuse to leave. He made a quick exit.

"Uh, thanks, by the way," Calleigh blurted out "for the rose, I mean."

"No problem," Eric replied, not meeting her eye.

"It was really sweet of you," Calleigh added.

"You've had a tough time of it lately," Eric said, looking her in the eye "with your Dad and Hagen…"

Calleigh flinched.

Eric immediately regretted what he had said. He looked at Calleigh. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. Sometimes he forgot that about her, with a gun in her hand she seemed indestructible. But seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything will be alright. To kiss her delicate lips and take all the pain away. To tell her that he's there, and always will be there for her.

"All I'm trying to say, Cal, is-" Eric paused. "I've got your back."

Calleigh gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks, Eric."

They stood there in silence, both wanting to say more, but not finding the words. Sometimes silence says it all.

**End Note: Wasn't that sweet! Just to clear something up, I'm 16 and in Year 11, not 11 years old. No wonder it seemed advanced for an 11 year old! Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, you guys are the greatest. And thanks for sticking with the story. If you want to read another one I'm working on, it's called 'The Death of a Salesman'. It's a comedy, CSI Miami crossed with Napoleon Dynamite. Just felt like including a little story pitch. Moving on. Please review, please!**


	9. Franco Anderson In the Flesh

**A/N: I haven't written for a while and I'm sorry. I've been really busy with school and stuff and I'd like to thank those who have stuck with my story and reviewed it. It means a lot when people appreciate what your doing. Anyway, here's chapter 9, enjoy and review.**

Franco Anderson was sitting in the interrogation room, cracking his knuckles. He had shaggy black hair, an unshaved face and was covered with tattoos.

Horatio and Calleigh entered the room.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Franco cried angrily "I know my rights, you can't hold me here without charging me with anything!"

"On the contrary, Mr Anderson," Horatio said calmly "you are in violation of a TRO,"

"Which one?" Franco sighed.

"The one Christina Claire had against you," Horatio replied, slapping a document on down in front of him.

"Isn't she dead?" Franco asked.

"Yes, and her boyfriend Joshua Brookes." Calleigh said.

"That bitch was nothing but trouble," Franco said leaning back "and her dumb ass boyfriend."

"Is that why you killed him?" Calleigh asked.

"Woah, back up, babe," Franco said, shocked "I didn't kill anyone!"

"That's Detective Duquesne," Horatio said "and according to your letter you did."

"Oh, come on!" Franco cried in disgust "I was only joking around."

" 'I want to rip out your eyes so I'm the only one you see'. I wouldn't class that as a joke." Calleigh said.

"I was just messing around!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Do you own a gun, Mr Anderson?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, an automatic," Franco answered "why?"

"Christina and Josh were shot," Calleigh answered, "The gun was an automatic."

"It's just a coincidence that they were killed by the exact same gun as you, that's all," Horatio said.

"Hey, I didn't shoot anyone!" Franco cried.

"We'll need your gun then," Calleigh said.

Franco reached into one of his pockets and Calleigh and Horatio quickly reached for their holsters. Franco placed his gun on the table.

"Don't worry, the safety's on," Franco smirked.

Calleigh put on some gloves and wiped the gun. She sprayed the swab.

"What are you doing?" Franco asked.

The swab turned purple.

"This gun' been fired recently," Calleigh said to Horatio.

"Cuff him," Horatio said to the police officer at the door.

"Wait a minute!" Franco cried. Horatio stopped "I didn't report it stolen because it didn't seem like a big deal at the time and the gun's not registered. I didn't want a fine."

"Go on," Horatio said.

"On Tuesday, the day before Valentine's Day, my gun went missing from my locker. It was returned on Valentine's Day, so I considered it no harm, no foul." Franco said, "I was working the late shift, check with my boss!"

There was a knock at the door. Ryan entered.

"The print on the bike wasn't a match to Franco's," he said.

"So I'm free to go?" Franco asked.

"Not entirely," Horatio said. He and Calleigh stood up. "You're under arrest for violation of a TRO and possession of an unregistered weapon."

As Franco was dragged away, screaming incoherent threats, Ryan looked over at Horatio and Calleigh.

"So basically we've got nothing," Ryan said, sitting down.

"Not entirely," Horatio said, "we've got a fingerprint and a possible murder weapon."

Calleigh took this as her cue to leave.

"I'll be in the ballistics lab." She rushed out the room.

"Ryan," Horatio turned to the young CSI "see what you can find out about that fingerprint."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Just do it." Horatio answered as he left the room. Ryan was left reeling. No one told him anything around here.

**A/N: So, how was that? Sorry if some of the scientific stuff was off, I'm no CSI and I couldn't be stuffed to research it. From what i can remember, purple means GSR residue. Anyway, please review, as any criticism and praise would be greatly appreciated!**


	10. The Final Pieces of the Puzzle

**DISCLAIMER: Just to refresh, don't own CSI Miami or Lord Alfred Tennyson. That's the work of Anthony Zucker and Mr and Mrs Tennyson.**

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen who have stuck with this fic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is the second last chapter, where the clues are solved and murderer revealed. If it is badly written, it is because I'm trying to get this fic done so I can work on my others. **

**Quick note: Remote Control Princess – (cool name btw) yeah, I did think that they padded them down, but I was at a dead end to how they would get the gun and that was the best thing I could think of! Sorry!**

**Any hoo, on with the story, and remember, you're reviews could save a child, so review now!**

THE LAB

The team stood around the lab. They were back to square one. Again.

"So if it's not Franco, who could it be?" Ryan asked.

"If we knew that then we wouldn't be here!" Eric snapped.

Everyone was tense and tired. Calleigh rubbed her forehead.

"We're going to get no where fighting," she said, "let's just go through what we know."

"The killer rode Jessica's motorbike and left a fingerprint." Eric said.

"The killer also stole Franco's gun," Ryan added "and trace just came back. Found traces of bleach on the trigger."

"Did you look at the fingerprint?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Ryan answered "found traces of bleach. The same as that found on Franco's gun."

"So if the killer stole items from both Jessica and Franco, then they must work with them." Eric stated.

Yelina entered the lab.

"Just got off the phone with the owner of Hotel Serene. The brand of bleach found on the murder weapon is the same brand the hotel uses."

Yelina handed Horatio a list.

"They also sent me a copy of the cleaning and maintenance staff who use the cleaning products."

Horatio skimmed over the list, when a name caught his eye.

"Robbie Blackburn." Horatio said aloud.

"Wasn't he the creepy maintenance guy Jessica mentioned?" Calleigh asked.

"Let's have a chat to Robbie." Horatio said, placing his hands on his hips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh, Eric and Horatio stood staring at Robbie through themirrored glass. He was a tall, skinny man and on first glance, didn't look very threatening. His eyes though, were piercing blue and menacing.

Horatio entered the room and slapped a folder in front of Robbie. Robbie delicately opened the folder. He peered behind his glasses at Horatio, saying nothing.

"Christina Claire and Joshua Brookes," Horatio read aloud "are these names familiar?"

Robbie didn't reply.

"It was very clever of you by trying to throw us off by using Jessica's bike and Franco's gun. The best friend and the stalker – both likely suspects."

Horatio sat down opposite Robbie.

Robbie smiled.

"You shouldn't listen to liars."

"We let the victims and the evidence speak for themselves," Horatio said "and Christina and Joshua are telling us you killed them!"

"Theirs is not to make reply: theirs is not to reason why: theirs is but to do and die." Robbie replied, in barely a whisper.

Calleigh and Eric, who were standing on the opposite side of the mirrored glass, glanced at each other.

"Tennyson." Calleigh mouthed.

"Tennyson," Horatio said, "why did you kill them, Robbie?"

Robbie stared at Horatio.

"I loved her," he said quietly "and she didn't know I existed. I went to all her shows, cleaned her dressing room and did all her odd jobs. I worshipped her."

"Like Franco did?" Horatio asked.

"No, not like Franco!" Robbie snapped, "Franco's love was merely an obsession. My love for Christina was pure."

Horatio stared deeply at Robbie.

"Then I found that letter from the recording agency in her dressing room. I wasn't going to let them take her away from me!"

"So you killed her?" Horatio stated.

"Christina is a goddess, she cannot be killed. In my heart she will always be alive." Robbie whispered.

"Why Joshua?" Horatio asked.

"Because he was the one obstacle standing between me and my true love." Robbie said, eyes meeting Horatio's.

"But Christina's dead now," Horatio said "and you have nothing."

Robbie sat up, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Ah well," he said "'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

**A/N: Second last chapter peoples! Final chapter will be up tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled. Again, please review!**


	11. The Sunset

**A/N: The final chapter, sigh. tear oh, the memories. How I'm going to miss this story, my first fanfic. We've watched it grow, the characters develop the, plot thicken. 11 chapters, dear lord, why did you people stay with this for so long? Why did I stay with it for so long? Lol, believe it or not, but I didn't think I would ever get here. The path to completion has been a long and difficult one, and on more than one occasion I have considered not finishing this fic. But I struggled on, and I have you people to thank for it. So thank you, thank you for sticking with 'Bloody Valentine', thank you for your sweet reviews. Feel free to email me about my stories or CSI Miami. Punches fist into air you guys rock!**

WILDFLOWER LOOKOUT

Calleigh lent against the front of her car, the ocean breeze whipping about her hair. As she watched the sunset, her mind drifted back to the last couple of days. And to Eric. Sure, her Valentine's Day had been crap, a reminder of everything missing in her life. But with Eric there, things had seemed more… bearable.

Calleigh rubbed her bare shoulders and smiled.

"Though I'd find you here," A voice said behind her.

Calleigh turned around. Eric was standing there, a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking," Calleigh answered.

Eric moved beside her, shoulders touching. He leaned against the car and sighed.

"It's a good place for it," he said, looking at the horizon.

"I thought this would've been the place where you brought girls," Calleigh joked, remembering his remark about the 'make-out spot'.

"Yeah, I used to," he said, smiling "now girls don't care about sunsets. All they care about is expensive cares and restaurants."

"Not all girls," Calleigh laughed.

There was a pause as they both stared out to sea.

"It's beautiful," Calleigh whispered.

Eric gazed at her longingly.

"Yeah, it is."

Calleigh looked up at his and blushed. She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Why do you come up here now?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Same as you," he replied, "to think. I've been doing a lot of that since Speed died."

Calleigh didn't answer. She felt her hand brush up against Eric's and he clasped it tightly.

"Staring at the ocean; it makes things seem so mush clearer. Everything's been so complicated lately."

"I know what you mean," Calleigh whispered.

Eric gazed down into her eyes, making Calleigh shiver. Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

He kissed her softly, his lips lingering there for a few seconds. Eric broke away after what seemed like eternity and held her tightly against him; not wanting to ever let her go. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calleigh," Eric mumbled in her ear.

Calleigh sighed contently.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

THE END


End file.
